


Names

by acrononymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, POV Cole (Dragon Age), cinnamon bun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrononymous/pseuds/acrononymous
Summary: Cole realizes a name is more than a word.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Names

A name isn’t just a name, Cole has learned. He was ‘Demon,’ and ‘Creepy.’ He was also ‘Kid,’ and ‘Cole,’ and ‘Spirit.’ Varric changed people’s names to match what he sees. Cassandra used names as an accusation, sometimes. She threw ‘Tevinter, Apostate, and Dwarf’ as she did her sword. She also used ‘friend,’ and ‘Commander’. Those words were soft leather and worn spines on a book. Compassion liked Faith. Careful, don’t bother, inching to the hurts Faith kept hidden. _Boundaries, Cole_ , she had told him. Voice rough, but careful not to tear. Faith tries to understand. He liked to help her.

_Tap, tap-tap, tap-tap._

His boot that was all buckles and bobs bounced on the stone wall behind the apothecary. He liked it here. A little Haven for the hurts.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap._

Old thread pulling shadows through the cracks. He turned his head to the Old Wolf. His thoughts changed colors when he thought of her. They were turning warmer, frost melting in the Morning. To him, she was ‘Shadow,’ first. Whispers of what was, mistakes following him in the light while others were in the dark. Sleeping and keeping, _must keep it hidden._ Now she was ‘Herald.’ A name to keep her the same. He was afraid to look too closely. _She cannot change things_ the Old Wolf had said.

“Careful, Herald. Your smugness will alert the Seeker. Then we’ll both perish.”

“Smug? Me?” Lavellan blinked at him innocently. “You are mistaken, Commander. Perhaps your bruises are affecting your judgement. Shall I get a healer?” A sharp grin flashed before turning serene.

Cullen smirked at her. “I shall recover, my lady. Until the next time.” He bowed slightly and marched towards his troops. She smiled after him and glanced towards the source of tapping. She skipped towards Cole and leaned against his wall.

“Metal clashing, lungs catching. Muscles burning, smiling against the hurt. You’re happy.” Cole said, turning towards the Herald. She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded.

“Now it’s 3 to 2. I broke the tie, finally.” She beamed at the spirit-boy. His head tilted to the side, his confusion apparent.

“But your tie isn’t broken. It holds your hair.” He blinked at her. Puffs of warmth clung to the air as she laughed, short and clipped. “So, it does, Cole. So, it does.” She hopped on the wall next to him and pulled a book from her pack. “Mind if I stay while you listen?” She asked him.

“Cool, crisp and quiet. You like it here, too.” He said and shifted to make more room for her.

“Yes. I do.” She answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Spirit Cinnamon Bun.


End file.
